Various types of headlock lifts are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a headlock lift including a base surface having each of a left column and a right column. What has been further needed is a rotatable forward cross-spinning beam and a rotatable back cross-spinning beam, as well as a moveable gate. Each of the rotatable forward cross-spinning beam and the rotatable back cross-spinning beam is attachable to the each of left column and the right column, respectively. A pair of left and right pulleys and left and right winches are attachable on each of a left side and a right side of the rotatable forward cross spinning beam and the rotatable back cross-spinning beam. Lastly, what has been needed is for each of a left cable and a right cable to be continuously disposed between the left winch to the left pulley and between the right winch to the right pulley, respectively. A gearbox arm mount has a motor configured to be actuated by an operator. The headlock lift thus enables a user to not only separate and sort dairy cattle, but to safely eliminate shoulder pressure that causes pedal bone rotation in dairy cattle during feeding.